Bite Me
by MizardofSheamus
Summary: After a sneak attack by one of Cleveland's most famous vampire covens, and a daring rescue by a skilled team of hunters, four girls are sucked into the world of vampires, werewolves, and, just maybe, love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Bite Me Chapter 1**_

_**Author: MizardofSheamus**_

_**Rating: M (for cursing and violence)**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca Rollins. Everyone else belongs to themselves and WWE.**_

* * *

><p>"Rebecca, Destruction is on its way," Maryse informed her friend as she staked an unsuspecting vampire.<p>

"Good. Maria! Melina!"

The two girls turned their attention to their leader while still fighting off the hoard of vampires that had accumulated.

"Kane and his cronies are coming. Once we finish up here, go to the roof of that building there, and wait for Maryse and me to meet you."

They nodded their understanding and turned back to the fight.

"Jesus! How many of you fuckers are there?" Melina demanded, holding a stake to a vampire's chest.

He laughed hoarsely at her.

"Too many for four girls."

She sighed angrily and pushed the stake into his chest, his body turning to ash moments later.

Rebecca watched the fight from her place on a car, not liking how the number of vampires seemed to be increasing as the battle continued.

In her heightened vantage point, she could see the crowd slowly parting. That could only mean one thing.

"Maryse! Melina! Now!"

In less than a second, all four girls were on the roof of a nearby building, watching Destruction disperse into the fight.

"Somehow it doesn't seem fair that you four are up here instead of fighting down there."

The hunters whipped around to be met with the sight of Destruction's leader himself, Kane, along with four of his followers.

"And yet it's fair for you to abandon your men down there so you can come up here and patronize some easily pissed off hunters?" Rebecca shot back.

"You're hunters, now, are you?" Jay taunted, eyeing Maryse.

"Thanks to you, yes," She answered.

An engine sounded from below and all 9 of them looked down at the new arrivals.

"Mizanin," Kane spat. He turned to the girls and put on a sickly sweet smile. "Hate to cut our reunion short, but we have some business to deal with."

With that, the five of them disappeared, leaving the girls on the roof wondering what had caused him to leave in such a hurry.

"Take us down there. I want to know who has Kane so wound up," Rebecca ordered.

Maryse put a hand on her friend's shoulder, Melina doing the same to Maria, and transported them to an alley off the main road.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, Alberto." The vampire spoken to rolled his eyes at Kane, annoyed at his leader's sense of theatrics.

"Kane," A vampire hissed. From what the girls could see, he had a well-gelled faux hawk, and seemed extremely pissed at Kane.

"Mike, this is not the time for your stupid revenge plot," A man wearing a letterman jacket pleaded.

"Revenge plot?" Rebecca asked, wondering if she had heard right. "I like the sound of that."

"Aren't they the hunters from the night we were attacked?" Melina asked, her eyes falling on a man with long dark hair and a killer body.

"I think they are," Maria confirmed, eyeing the man in the football jacket.

"Well, what are we doing sitting here? We should help them!" Maryse declared, disappearing and reappearing next to the fourth man in the group.

He was wearing sunglasses (even though it was well past sunset) and his hair was spiked with a ridiculous amount of gel.

Rebecca and her friends exchanged glances, before Melina appeared beside the gorgeous brunette and Maria and Rebecca ran to stand beside the others.

"It would seem you have some new recruits. Well, I suggest, for the good of you and your little friends, you hand the girls over. We aren't leaving without them."

Rebecca looked at Mike, silently praying he would stand up for them.

"Then get ready for one hell of a fight, because we aren't either," Mike spat back.

Kane wasn't expecting that at all. He figured Mike would hand over the girls and be on his way, as was in his nature to do.

Seeing no other option, Kane decided to fake an excuse to get out and regroup for proper planning.

He tilted his head to the side as if listening to something.

"According to Ricardo, there's some business to be taken care of back at the mansion. Until next time, Rebecca," He added, looking directly at the girl.

Rebecca met his eyes with a hard glare as Destruction slowly began to disappear, leaving the eight hunters alone in the street.

"So... now what?" Maryse asked, looking around at the others.

"Now, you tell us who the hell you are and why I put my friends in danger to protect you." Mike's tone wasn't nearly as angry as his friends expected, so they watched with curious eyes as the leader of the girls stepped forward.

"I'm Rebecca Rollins, leader of the Night Stalkers." Mike's eyes widened when he heard that in the little time they had been gone, they had already become hunters.

"Maryse Ouellet. Rebecca's best friend, so you better watch how you speak to her." Zack's eyes lit up at how protective Maryse was of her friend.

Rebecca sent her a light glare. They did, after all, risk their safety to help them, so the least she could do was ensure they were treated properly.

"Melina Perez, and as long as you're against that asshole, Mercury, you're friends of mine."

John nearly smiled, as he already had an ongoing feud with the vampire.

Everyone looked expectantly at the last of the girls.

"What?" She asked, completely lost.

"Tell them who you are," Rebecca explained patiently, used to dealing with Maria's slowness.

"Oh! I'm Maria Kanellis, and you're really cute," she answered, looking at Kevin.

The hunter rubbed the back of his neck, surprised at the attention.

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Mike Mizanin, as I'm sure you heard. I'm the leader of the Cleveland Evangelists."

"John Morrison, and if there's someone who's against Mercury, it's me," he said, smirking at Melina.

"Kevin Kiley. I'm pretty much in charge of all the gadgets and weapons we use," Kevin said, gaining an impressed glance from Maria.

"I'm Zack Ryder, and I happen to be an incredible cook," he said piously.

"Right," Rebecca said. "So one vampire and three humans? Interesting combination."

"Oh there's only one human on this team," Kevin corrected.

"What do you mean? None of you have fangs," Melina pointed out.

"Just because we aren't vampires, doesn't mean we're human," John countered, grinning a bit.

The four girls looked cautiously at each other, then back at the boys.

"And that means you are..." Maria started.

She stifled a gasp as John and Kevin morphed into wolves with fur the colour of their hair.

"Werewolves? I didn't know they existed," Melina said in awe.

"A month ago we didn't think vampires existed. Look at us now," Rebecca answered.

The two hunters changed back to themselves, looking pretty smug about their abilities.

"Why haven't we seen any others?" Maryse asked, very confused.

"Why did it take you 19 years to realize vampires existed?" Mike retorted.

"Werewolves have a habit of keeping to themselves unless they're hungry," Kevin answered, softly glaring at Mike.

"So there- there are _more_of you?" Melina asked, eyes wide.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," John said, looking over at her.

"Not at all. If what I've read is true, they hate vampires, right?" Four sets of eyebrows shot up. "Well, most of them."

"Yeah. So?"

"_So_, we're trying to take down a clan of vampires."

Her plan clicked with Maryse first.

"Melina, three of _us_are vampires. Why would they help us?"

"Taking out a clan of vampires is worth working with a few, wouldn't you say, Jeff?"

Kevin's eyes went wide at the familiar voice, and the eight of them turned around to be met with four people.

"I would, Hunter. What do you think, Matt?" The werewolf asked, turning to his brother.

"I dunno, Jeff. I'm not sure if I trust any vampires, be them on our side or not. What's your opinion, Amy?"

"I agree with Jeff and Hunter. Eight more to our cause couldn't hurt any," The female werewolf answered, smiling at the hunters.

"Make it nine. I want in on the fight against Kane."

Twelve sets of eyes turned toward the new voice.

Mike instantly growled, not liking the visitor.

"Del Rio."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked the first chapter of this story. I've never done anything like this before, especially on such a large scale. This story is going to have upwards of four dozen superstars and divas in it, and I'm still trying to decide who to bring in, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. Who do you guys wanna see as this story goes on? Please let me know if you liked it or not, and definitely feel free to leave construction criticism or even just ideas for where this should go.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Bite Me Chapter 2**_

_**Author: MizardofSheamus**_

_**Rating: M (for cursing and violence)**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Rebecca Rollins. Everyone else belongs to themselves and/or WWE**_

* * *

><p>"Mike," Rebecca scolded. "Did you not just hear that he wants to help us?"<p>

"I don't trust him. This could be a trap," He shot back.

"I agree with Mike. We can't risk it," Zack added.

"I say we at least listen to him," Maryse said, eyeing him thoughtfully. "What better way to take someone down then from the inside out?"

Alberto sent her a grateful smile, then turned his attention to the others that hadn't spoken yet.

"If Rebecca thinks it's alright, then it's fine with me," Maria stated, shrugging.

"We don't need any more vampires on this team than we already have. It's bad enough with the three of you," Hunter spat.

"No one asked you to join this team, Hunter. You're free to leave right now if you don't like it," Kevin retorted, standing up for Mike, Melina, and Maryse.

"Matt and I are fine with it," Amy added, elbowing him in the chest when he tried to reply.

"If John's okay with it, then so am I," Melina said, looking over at the werewolf.

He nodded with a smile, and all twelve pairs of eyes landed on Jeff.

"I- uh..." His gaze switched between his brother and his best friend, their opinions on opposite sides of the spectrum. "I'm not agreeing, or anything, but why don't we listen to what he has to say? What harm could it do?"

Amy and Matt smiled widely while Hunter glared at him.

"The vote is in your favour, Alberto. What's your idea for bringing down Kane?" Maryse asked, looking kindly at the other vampire in a way that made Zack's insides twist.

"Espionage," He answered simply. "As Kane's second in command, I can pretty much do anything I want, making infiltrating his security much easier on our part."

"Our? How do you expect to take someone in with you without raising suspicion?" Mike asked, trying to keep his tone even.

"That's the only tricky part. I have no idea. If I tried bringing them in as prisoners, that would only end badly. Any ideas?" He looked around the group, trying to find someone who could help.

"Well... I might have an idea." Maryse said, extremely reluctant to actually voice it.

Everyone stared back at her, urging her to continue.

"Well- and I'm not saying this is the only way or anything- what if you claimed the person you took in to be your, well, mate? Kane has no right to argue with that."

Every face lit up but one; Zack had an idea as to where this was headed.

"That's a great idea, Maryse!" Rebecca praised her friend.

"Only thing that remains is who will go with him," Kevin said calmly.

"Well- and I'm only saying this because she came up with the idea- I think Maryse should come with me."

No one made any move to object, so they set to planning out their strategy.

Zack shied away from the group, not wanting to know any details about Maryse pretending to be in love with Alberto.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

He spun around at the werewolf's voice, a questioning look on his face.

"Huh?"

Hunter laughed at his naivety.

"It hurts to know that someone you care deeply about doesn't feel the same way for you."

Zack opened his mouth to question his source, but Hunter held up his hand.

"Don't. Don't deny it. The point is, I know what it's like. And I know who can help you."

The human's face lit up at this.

"You do?" The werewolf nodded. "Who?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

He didn't hesitate a moment before following Hunter into a dark, secluded alley.

"Where are we going?" The hunter asked, getting a bit frightened.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Zack Ryder."

Zack's eyes went wide as he immediately recognized the voice.

"Kane?"

Hunter smiled widely from his place beside Kane, pleased with the entrapment of the young hunter.

"My friend here tells me you're in need of some help." The vampire answered, gesturing toward the werewolf beside him.

"Not from you I'm not."

"Shame. Cause that means I have to kill you."

That was the only warning Zack got before Kane pounced on him, sending them both to the ground.

In less than a second, his fangs were latched into the hunter's throat, sucking him dry.

The vampire stood, wiping his mouth on his sleeve while grinning sadistically.

"It's such a shame. He could have been a nice addition."

Not a trace of guilt lingered in Kane's voice as he turned to the werewolf beside him.

"Get back to the others before they get suspicious. I'll contact you before the week is out."

Hunter nodded, finding his way out of the alley and back to the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oops. I did a bad thing. So much for the Ryder Revolution. Anyways, I know this one was nearly half the length of the first chapter, but lemme know what you think.<strong>_


End file.
